The invention relates to a method and to a device for simulating an automation system.
In order to simulate automation systems, a control component is connected to one or more simulation components, for example a drive simulation or a kinematics simulation. The control component and the various simulation components that are, for example, processed on a computer system, run independently of one another in this process with the aid of a dedicated clock system in each case. The minimum clock frequency is always prescribed in this case by the control component, since the clock frequencies of the control component cannot be influenced.
Complex situations such as drive simulations or kinematics simulations are, however, frequently too slow, to be calculated in the clock time of the control component. Since, according to the prior art, the clock time of the simulation components is prescribed by the control component, the simulation components must therefore be accelerated in such a way that they operate in time with the control component. To this end, either the required hardware preconditions are drawn up such that the fastest possible computers are used to design the simulation components, or else use is made of special simulation hardware. Another possibility consists in reducing the degree of detail of the simulation so far that it can be executed quickly enough on the existing simulation hardware. The consequence of this is that specific simulations can be carried out either not at all or only with useless results, or else only with a disproportionately high outlay.